vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fourth Estate
Television Channel 3 KVTV "Eyewitless News" True Team Blue politics TV station. Typical hype before substance TV news. About as trustworthy as any local TV outlet. If it bleeds it leasds bad guys behind every bush. The bushes are going to molest your children!! Be afraid! Brittany Stern --''' Investigative reporter. Aggressive Team Blue persona. Loves to rake Big Business over the coals in public. was on Nogano Inc. "We frown upon them" list. 'Robin Chirpy --' Reporter. Channel 7 KRIT "On the Spot News" Light Team Red Politics TV station. No better or worse than TV3, but they hype themselves that way. Slightly more conservatives stance on the news, slightly. They still want you afraid. 'Dannon Wright --' Anchorman. Earnest on camera, much the same off. Recently divorced when his wife took criminal measures trying to get him declared insane. Dannon might sound mud-puddle deep, but he is not. (VC Little Green Men) Channel 23 KBEG Public TV. The usual Public TV. Elmo in the morning and Masterpiece Theater at night. In between they beg like crazy. They are chronically short of funds. An anonymous donation of sizable amount left them reeling with Joy in 2009. They are still living off that. Vista Cable Typical cable company offering over priced services because they can. Now fully digital. Internet service, cable phone service etc. They also have aggressive local programing. *'Public Access Channel 12 --' Everything form High School baseball games to home made video AKA things like'' Wayne's World''. They are fairly open as they are usually hurting for programing. *'Phyllis Marcy --' Vista City's answer to Martha Stewart. Hosts "How to Live" on Public Access channel 12 : 12 noon to 2 pm Moderately successful among bored housewives that dust and vacuum to it. Papers Vista City Guardian Local Daily paper. Purple-Red politics. Likes to think of itself as the conservative organ of the town, but the liberal publishing house that owns it pushes for a more Team Blue editorial stance. It is the descendant of the Vista Point Weekly Democrat, a paper founded in 1870 when the Democrats were conservative. *'Peter Murry --' Reporter and columnist.. Ham on wry commentary on local events and personalities. Decent reporting, when the Editor doesn't gut it. *'''Foster Garnet A cross between Sam Spade and Clark Kent. Crime reporter. *'Morgan Fairmont --' Anti Foodie Food column Vista City Times Tabloid weekly rag. Bright Blue politics. All the news they think is fit to sell papers. They pick up all all the weird stuff, but usually fail to do more than make noise. *'Robert "Crash" Conway --' Star Reporter. "Crash" who made his reputation chasing accidents, is a self proclaimed "reform reporter" who is out to prove what everyone knows, that government and the cops are corrupt. This naturally "endears" him to politicians and the VCPD. Vista City Press Telegram A weekly local, a bastion of what they fancy to be the old fashioned "virtues of Journalism", they aggressively target anyone powerful and any official secrets. When they please Team Blue they make a point of offending Team Blue. When they please Team Red, they then proceed to attack Team Red. It is owned by an independently wealthy eccentric Freddie Foswell who often forgets that he does own it. Radio KCON AM Radio station News and talk radio Team Red radio. Rush Limburger every day, pinstripe suits in the office. Flawless for traffic and local weather, and those that like conservative bias news. *'The Watchdog --' Midnight talk show, a local rabid reactionary and conspiracy theorist. Most consider him amusing. *'Lynn Mark's World --' Daytime Morning Talk. Moral Mafia viewpoint served like the Gospel Truth. *'Carman Rivers --' Reporter KRAD FM Rock station. Team Blue Alternative music and some talk. One of the few rock stations with a political attitude. Progressive (Team Blue safe edition) California liberals. *'The Midnight Rambler --' Talk and rock show from 12:00 AM to 3:00 AM Considered as much a nut on the other side as the Watchdog. He is uncannily accurate where "the weird stuff" is concerned. KXTC FM "The Edge" Techo, Hip hop, Rave. Emo band of the week. Light on news. Gives away club tickets to bands you have never heard of. DJs sound barely coherent. Even the call sign has counter culture meaning in more ways than one. KROK AM Hard, classic rock. If it's too loud, you're too OLD. Minimal news and traffic. *'The Rock Dog --' Afternoon DJ. You might think he still has the earplugs in from the last rock concert, or attended too many without them. Roars and seethes by turns. You would love to know where he gets that degree of energy. KEEZ FM Vacuous Channel Pop. All the news fit for Team Red to Team Maroon. Decent traffic and drive time shows. Nothing is decided locally. Switches to Christmas music on November first. *'The Major Morning Show --' Fluffy headed morning show. Features two guys and two gals yucking it up through the drive time. Produced in San Francisco. KRST FM "Praise Radio" Christian radio. Christian rock and contemporary music, testimony, on air preachers. Team Red politics, but not heavily except in the pelvic matters division. The message is generally ecumenical, as long as you are Protestant and evangelical, so not that ecumenical. The Healing Wave saved this station from oblivion. If only they knew. The Enlightenment Movement is rocking their world. Commentators are pro or anti by turns. KSEN AM NPR. Talk heavy, little music. Always on the verge of fading away. Local reporting is factual and can be scary. Carries city council meetings live. This station is not popular with neo-cons in that it broadcasts a message contrary to the one they want. All full of sciencey fact stuff, things like that. KSEN also benefited from the unknown generosity of 2009 in getting a huge boost to their funding. They have been carefully hoarding that against lean times. See Also: Fourth Estate Outside Vista City Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Media Category:Vista City